A l'est où rien ne demeure
by Elenwe12
Summary: "Les fleurs d'hiver fleurissent toujours ici dans l'herbe impérissable : l'elanor jaune et la pâle niphredil." Réponse au défi du Poney Fringant sur la mort d'Arwen


Voilà ma participation au défi 68 du Poney Fringant sur la mort d'Arwen.  
D'après word, ça fait pile 500 mots, c'est cool.  
Le sens est moins précis par contre mais ça m'est venu comme ça, voilà.

J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même. Bonne lecture :)

* * *

« _C'est là que naquit Lúthien, au milieu de la forêt de Neldoth, et les blanches fleurs du _niphredil_ se dressèrent pour l'accueillir comme des étoiles nées de la terre._ » (Le Silmarillion)

« _Les fleurs d'hiver fleurissent toujours ici dans l'herbe impérissable : l'_elanor_ jaune et la pâle _niphredil_._ » (La Communauté de l'Anneau)

« _Et le soir du Solstice d'Été, Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn, et Arwen, fille d'Elrond, se rendirent à la belle colline, Cerin Amroth, au centre du pays, et ils marchèrent pieds nus sur l'herbe immortelle parmi _l'elanor_ et le _niphredil_. Et là, sur cette colline, ils regardèrent à l'Est vers l'Ombre et à l'Ouest vers le Crépuscule et ils engagèrent leur foi et furent heureux._ »  
« _Mais Arwen devint comme une femme mortelle, son destin ne fut toutefois point de mourir avant que tout ce qu'elle avait acquis ne fût perdu_. »  
« _Là enfin, tandis que les feuilles de _mallorne_ tombaient mais que le printemps n'était pas encore venu, elle s'étendit pour le repos sur Cerin Amroth et là est sa tombe verdoyante jusqu'à ce que le monde change et que tous les jours de sa vie soient totalement oubliés des hommes qui suivront et que _l'elanor_ et le _niphredil_ ne fleurissent plus à l'est de la Mer._ » (LOTR, Appendices)

* * *

**À**** l'est où rien ne demeure…**

.

Ô souvenirs des jours anciens et des promesses ; les étoiles terrestres se lamentent et n'oublient rien.

En cet hiver, tout n'est que nuit. Grise et froide : les flammes des étoiles se sont tues, voilées dans la nuée. Seul le sol porte encore des couleurs. Les petites pâles bruissent doucement dans le vent et les fleurs d'or se font pensives.

Ô souvenirs des jours anciens et des promesses ! Le bonheur est passé, reste l'offrande amère.

Quel est ce chagrin, étranger aux terres immortelles ? Nimrodel, Nimrodel pleure aux confins de la forêt et le Bois d'Or se lamente, ses couleurs sont fanées. Les arbres géants tendent leurs doigts nus vers le ciel en une prière muette. Délaissé, le pays éternel n'est plus qu'un mausolée pour les ombres.

Seules fleurissent encore l'_elanor_ et le _niphredil_, étoiles d'hiver, étoiles de la terre. Étoiles du Soir.

Mais le Crépuscule n'est plus. Ô souvenirs des jours anciens et des promesses… Voilà maintenant la nuit et le chagrin.

Belle dame, pourquoi te lamenter ainsi ? L'hiver n'est pas éternel. Rien n'est éternel. Tout passe en ce monde. À la fin, même les Terres Immortelles passeront.  
Alors, viendra le printemps et vous marcherez ensemble dans le matin. Que valent les souvenirs fasse à cette Espérance ?

Ne retiens pas tes larmes, elles siéent à la mante grise du ciel. Grise aussi est ta parure, elle que les étoiles décoraient autrefois. L'hiver passe et affadit les couleurs. Gris. Or. Blanc et vert pâles. Si pâles.

Ô souvenirs des jours anciens…

Gris. Blanc pâle. Si pâle. Les fleurs se souviennent.

Belle dame elfe. Plus aimée de tous les enfants Elda. Trésor de son peuple et de son père. Enfant de la nuit et des étoiles. Chérie plus que le plus inestimable des joyaux.  
Bleu. Or. Noir.  
Rossignol du soir et alouette du matin.  
Ce sont pourtant les fleurs les plus pâles qui saluèrent sa naissance.

…  
L'hiver, elle aussi, la trouva.  
Gris.  
Larmes.  
Et amertume.

Les fleurs se souviennent.  
D'autres avec elles se remémorent amèrement. Mandos, ne te laisseras-tu pas attendrir une nouvelle fois ? Ne peux-tu offrir plus de temps ? Leur amour était-il moins beau, moins puissant ?

Mais non ! Ne nous laissons pas aller au désespoir, l'Ombre fut rejetée. Le bonheur leur fut permis. Ses jours se sont écoulés, ô combien trop courts. Accepte l'amertume de ce don.

Souviens-toi, belle dame elfe : l'hiver passe. Vois, déjà ses couleurs s'affadissent. Gris perlé de petites pâles.

Ô témoins du temps et des amours, ô vous qui accueillirent la vie et recueillirent les serments, pourquoi vous attarder encore ?  
Que viennent la fin de tout ! Que renaisse le monde ! Alors cesseront les pleurs, alors exulteront les cœurs. Quand les étoiles terrestres s'effaceront et que le ciel se découvrira…

Oui, tout passe et se fane.

Endors-toi, belle dame elfe, loin des soucis et de la peine. Le printemps fêtera ton réveil.

Ô souvenirs des jours anciens et des promesses.  
Les étoiles passent.

* * *

.

D'après tolkiendil, _niphredil _signifie "petite pâle" en sindarin.

Edit: je viens juste de voir que ffnet avait supprimé mon point-virgule au milieu de la première phrase, ce qui donnait une tournure très moche. La honte...


End file.
